Y decirte alguna estupidez por ejemplo te quiero
by mrimlfy
Summary: Blaise está desesperado, Draco lo ayuda con el juego de las calificaciones, Ginny tiene un buen culo, ¿quieres saber más? DG REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

Aquí está mi segundo fic, he tardado bastante en hacerlo por los exámenes y eso, es un D/G de 7º curso, está escrito obviamente después de leer HBP pero tampoco habla mucho sobre ello. Bueno yo creo que nada más, espero que disfrutéis leyendo.

Capítulo 1: Un buen culo.

Por fin había salido de la enfermería, como odiaba aquello, dos días encerrado sin poder hacer nada. Pero aquello se iba a compensar, ese fin de semana se lo pasaría en grande, solo necesitaba encontrar a Draco para que le ayudase en un tema, y si no se equivocaba estaría en la biblioteca cumpliendo su castigo.

Draco Malfoy, 17 años y un largo expediente de corazones rotos a sus espaldas, él no era de esos que pensaba que las chicas no servían para nada, a él servían para mucho, eran su principal fuente de diversión, aunque si era cierto que ninguna chica tenía la suerte de pasar con él dos noches, y aunque ellas lloraran después, el rubio estaba seguro de que no se lo habían pasado mal. Joder, es que no lo entendía ¿Qué prisa tenían esas chicas por comprometerse? ¿Acaso no se esta bien como él? Nuca las entendería.

Pero volviendo al tema principal, se encontraba en la biblioteca fingiendo que leía un estúpido libro sobre la historia del colegio cuando vio entrar a su amigo Blaise. Le había echado de menos durante el tiempo que había estado en la enfermería, había estado solo en ese maldito castigo y se había aburrido como nadie, pero por fin su compañero de condena había llegado y aquello sería un poco menos pesado, aunque esto nunca se lo diría a él, bastante autosuficiente era ya el moreno como para encima decírselo. Fue a la puerta para recibirle y viendo la dura mirada que la señora Pince le echó prefirió no salir y esperar a su amigo en la puerta.

-¡Draco! Al fin, necesito tu ayuda, llevo dos días en la enfermería, estoy que no puedo más, ninguna tía decente por allí, dos días mas y me tiro a Pomfrey- mientras el rubio se reía la señora Pince que se había puesto roja de repente gritó.

-¡Señor Zabini por favor!

-Lo siento Sra. Pince pero usted tampoco es mi tipo.

-Bueno, ya veo que necesitas ayuda del mejor- añadió el rubio ignorando a la bibliotecaria- vamos a alguna mesa y me comentas.

Los dos Slitherins de dirigieron a una mesa en medio de la biblioteca, desde allí se podía ver toda la sala, y sobre todo a todas las chicas.

-Vamos Blaise dime lo que necesitas.

-Quiero calificaciones.

-Muy bien empieza.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, le encantaban las calificaciones. Blaise echó una mirada a toda la biblioteca, buscaba alguna chica guapa para esta noche, se merecía pasarlo bien, la enfermería le había dejado fatal, al fin la vio, una chica rubia de ojos verdes y con buen cuerpo, aunque quizás le fallara un poco el culo, el culo era lo más importante, pero esta podría pasar.

-Draco ¿Qué me dices de Lindsay de Ravenclaw?. Esa que está con Lovegood.

-Es buena al principio, pero en la cama falla bastante, yo la pondría un 6.

-Vale… mmm- el moreno siguió mirando por la biblioteca- y ¿qué me dices de Alexandra Matters?

-Un 2, cuando estábamos en ello va y me dice que me quiere, como yo no la contesté me dejó ahí, tuve que elegir entre darme una ducha de agua fría o llamar a Parkinson.

-Jajaja y que hiciste.

-¿Bromeas? Yo en mi vida me he dado una ducha de agua fría.- En ese momento entró a la biblioteca una chica a la que Blaise no le quitó ojo de encima, le preguntaría a Draco sobre ella.

-¿Y qué me dices de la Weasley, Draco?

-¿QUÉ? Blaise ¿eres gilipollas? En mi vida me tiraría a la Weasley, ¡Qué asco!

-Draco ¿Tú la has vito el culo? Joder, es el mejor que he visto en mi vida.

-Además no creo que nadie se la haya tirado todavía, es una Weasley.-añadió el rubio

-Pues por ahí dicen que Roger Daivies lo consiguió, después de que saliera con Potter, ya sabes antes de que se muriese Dumbledore y eso.

-No creo que Potter se la haya tirado, pero Daivies seguramente sí.

-Ahí viene fíjate en su culo.

Ginny Weasley entró en la biblioteca, necesitaba un libro de pociones, miró para la estantería y vio que sentados en una mesa al lado estaba Malfoy y Zabini, el moreno la estaba mirando, y esa mirada no le gustaba nada. Pero tenía que coger ese libro, lo necesitaba, así que sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió hacia la estantería.

Draco se fijó en el culo de la pelirroja, Blaise tenía razón, era uno de los mejores culos que había visto. De pronto la chica se dio la vuelta y Draco quitó rápidamente la mirada de donde la tenía para mirarla a la cara, tampoco estaba mal de cara ahora que se fijaba.

-¿Os importaría dejar de mirarme el culo?- preguntó la pelirroja enfadada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te mirábamos el culo Weasley?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

-Que tu amigo lo sigue haciendo –Draco le dio un codazo a Blaise, que efectivamente aún le miraba el culo de Ginny.

-Verás Weasley, en realidad te queríamos preguntar algo.

-Aunque no creo que te conteste puedes intentarlo Malfoy.

-Vale del uno al diez ¿Qué nota le pondrías al polvo con Daivies?

-No conocía tus tendencias sexuales Malfoy, pero Daivies no es gay, lo siento y por favor ¿le puedes decir al imbécil de tu amigo que deje de mirarme el culo?

-¡Blaise! – llamó Draco la atención-Weasley, no se que dices de mi orientación sexual, cuando quieras te puedo demostrar cual es.

-Draco te recuerdo que el interesado soy yo.

-¿Perdona?- dijo Ginny- ¿Interesado en qué si puede saberse?

-Hola Ginny, soy Blaise.

-Se quién eres Zabini y Weasley para ti, si no te importa claro- añadió la chica con ironía.

-Es que estaba buscando una chica para divertirme esta noche, ya sabes, y me he fijado en tu culo, es perfecto. ¿Bueno qué me dices?- Draco se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ¿de verdad Zabini había preguntado eso? Dios, era el tío más estúpido que había visto, Weasley le mandaría a la mierda en menos de dos segundos.

-Blaise dime una cosa- dijo Ginny con voz dulce- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan capullo? Me voy a ir por no darte un puñetazo, no quiero que me añadan a vuestro castigo.

Ginny se fue cabreada, joder, los tíos ya ni si quieran ponían excusas para llevarte a la cama, y Malfoy ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Qué le importaba a él su historia con Roger?

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca Draco se giraba hacia Blaise con mala cara.

-Blaise es que en mi vida he visto a nadie tan imbécil. ¿Cómo le preguntas eso?

-Será mejor la mierda que le has dicho tu de cuando quieras te demuestro mi orientación, la Weasley era para mí .

-Blaise ¿De verdad piensas que lo digo en serio? Joder, antes me lo hago con Myrtle la llorona.

-Pues el año pasado ella aseguraba que le gustabas, sobretodo cuando ibas al baño a contarle tus penas, pobre Draquito.

-Blaise no juegues con fuego porque te vas a quemar. Eso ya pasó, no quiero que me lo recuerdes.

N/A: Aquí esta el primer capítulo de mi segundo fic!espero que os haya gustado, es bastante de mi estilo, una historia con humor, bueno aquí os lo dejo y ya sabéis REVIEWS!

OTRA COSA AQUÍ OS DEJO INCÓGNITAS QUE REVELARÉ EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:

1-¿Cómo salió Draco de su problema del año pasado? (Obviamente se refiere a los de HBP)

2-¿Es verdad lo de Ginny y Roger?

3-¿Qué hará Blaise para divertirse?


	2. Juego de preguntas

N/A: Aquí estoy otra vez mas, este capítulo ha ido con mucho retraso, pero todo tiene una explicación, yo dejé el capítulo ya preparado para publicar el sábado de la semana pasada, pero justo cuando lo iba a publicar me tuve que ir, hasta que llegué hoy. Perdón mil veces por todo. Bueno que muchas gracias por los reviews ¡12 en mi vida había tenido tantos en un solo capítulo! Muchas gracias de verdad y ahora sin ams empezamos la historia.

Capítulo 2: Juego de preguntas.

-Blaise llegamos tarde por tu culpa, si hay que sobornar a McGonagall para que no nos castigue más tiempo ya sabes quien lo hará ¿no?

-Vamos Draco no me jodas, tenía que despedirme de la chica, además McGonagall tiene cara de estar muy desesperada, prefiero castigo.

Los dos chicos corrían hacia la biblioteca, McGonagall los iba a echar una bronca monumental cuando los viese llegar tarde, y aún les quedaba otra semana de estar en la biblioteca leyendo, libros in leíbles y aguantando a la amargada de la bibliotecaria que les llamaba la atención cada vez que abrían la boca. Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca vieron a la Weasley sentada en su mesa de castigo. Blaise sonrió y Draco hizo un gesto de asco mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja.

-Weasley estás en nuestra mesa de castigo- parecía que la chica abría la boca para responder pero un severa voz se adelantó.

-La señorita Weasley ha sido incorporado a su castigo, y –añadió la profesora Mcgonagall- como vuelvan a llegar tarde se les aumentará el castigo.

-Ya nos lo ha aumentado poniendo a la Weasley con nosotros, profesora.

-Malfoy otra semana castigado y como vuelva a oír otro comentario despectivo serán dos. ¿Está claro? Bien ahora cojan tres libros de historia de Hogwarts y comiencen a leer.

Los tres chicos cogieron sus libros y esperaron a que se fuese la profesora para dejarlos y mirar aburridos a todas partes.

-Entonces Weasley- empezó el rubio rompiendo el hielo- ¿no nos vas a contar cómo fue tu polvo con Daivies?

-¿Me vas a contar tu cómo te libraste del asesinato de Dumbledore, Malfoy?- El rubio se levantó con gesto amenazante pero Blaise lo detuvo.

-Tengo una idea- dijo el moreno con su particular sonrisa.

-No- respondieron Draco y Ginny a la vez y se miraron con desprecio.

-Jaja estáis hechos el uno para el otro- ahora fue el moreno quien se llevó las malas miradas- en serio, es una buena idea. Mira a cada uno se le hace una pregunta sobre lo que quiera y hay que responder obligatoriamente.

-Hecho- volvieron a responder los dos a la vez, esta vez la mirada fue aguantándose la risa.

-Venga empezamos preguntando a la Weasley.- dijo Draco- ¿Cómo ocurrió lo de Daivies?

-Vale pero después respondéis no vale hacer trampa, esa actitud sería algo muy Slythering- los chicos asintieron con la cabeza- era el día anterior a la boda de mi hermano Bill. La boda era en Francia, por Fleur, y nosotros nos quedábamos en un hotel. Harry, Ron, Hermione y yo decidimos salir de fiesta. Total que al final de la noche Ron y Hermione se habían ido a la habitación, Harry se había marchado con una francesa del hotel de al lado y yo hablaba con Daivies que se quedaba por casualidad en nuestro hotel. A la hora de ir a la habitación no tenía ganas de molestar a mi hermano y a Hermione así que me fui a la de Daivies y una cosa llevó a la otra.

-Quien lo habría imaginado- dijo Draco- Blaise te toca, ya que no me lo quisiste decir antes ¿Qué hiciste ayer para divertirte?

-Dios Draco que traidor eres. Está bien, lo admito no encontré a ninguna chica, pasé la noche con Parkinson.

-Lo sabía- dijo Draco con gesto triunfante- estaba casi seguro de que no encontrarías a ninguna con tu mierda de táctica.

-Parkinson qué es ¿una especia de chica de compañía o algo así?- dijo Ginny con el cejo fruncido. Los dos chicos se miraron y dijeron a la vez.

-Sí.

-Esto es denigrante para las chicas, ella debería estar en una especie aparte.

-Mira quien habla la que se tira a un tío sólo por no ir a su habitación- dijo el rubio con sorna y Ginny se levantó amenazante.

-Esta bien chicos ahora nos toca preguntarle a Draco- dijo el moreno intentando parar la pelea- venga nos toca la pregunta a Draco. ¿Cómo te libraste del lío del año pasado?

-Eres un cabrón Blaise.

-Eh, tranquilo , te toca responder- dijo Ginny así que no te escaques.

-F..e ..o..er- dijo Draco en un murmullo casi inaudible.

-¿Qué? Habla mas alto Malfoy.

-Que fue Potter- contestó el rubio avergonzado- el año pasado justo antes de las vacaciones le dijo a McGonagall que yo no había sido capaz de matar a Dumbledore- prosiguió con una mueca de disgusto- Me buscaron durante unos días y cuando me encontraron me trajeron al colegio y me escondieron, desde entonces estoy aquí y sí Weasley soy un mortífago- dijo al ver a Ginny que iba a protestar- pero no por elección propia.

En ese momento Ginny no supo que decir, y al parecer Blaise tampoco, justo en ese momento la Sra. Pince se acercó y dijo que su castigo había terminado y Ginny se fue corriendo argumentando que llegaba tarde al entrenamiento de quiditch y Harry la iba a echar una buena bronca. Draco y Blaise se quedaron en la biblioteca hablando.

-Oye Draco tengo una idea.

-¿Para qué?

-Para tirarme a la Weasley.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Zabini!- dijo el rubio enfadado y cuando Blaise le miró pidiendo explicaciones él añadió- es una Weasley.

-Eso son gilipolleces tuya, no importa quien sea mientras tenga un buen culo. Te cuento mi plan: Si tu te tiras a una compañera de habitación suya en la torre de Gryffindor Ginny no querrá dormir allí, y cuando salga allí estará su amigo Blaise para ayudarla, es perfecto, si con Daivies funcionó ¿por qué no va a funcionar conmigo?

-Jajaja Blaise si te crees que eso va a funcionar es que eres realmente tonto- se mofó su amigo- la Weasley no caerá, no es de esas.

-Ya ¿no lo es o tú esperas que no lo sea Draco?

-¿Qué estás insinuando Zabini?

-¿Ahora vuelvo a ser Zabini? Sabes muy bien lo que insinuó.

-Zabini no te la juegues conmigo, no te conviene.

-Vale Draquito...- Blaise echó una mirada a la silla de al lado- Mira Ginny ha dejado aquí la mochila ¿Por qué no se la llevas Draco? Yo tengo que ir con Pansy a la enfermería, le duele la cabeza y se pondrá histérica si no voy.

-No sabes lo que te espera con Parkinson- rió Draco- y ni hablar yo no le llevo nada a la comadreja.

-Vamos Draco ¿Qué te cuesta? ¿No decías que ibas a volar un poco? Ella estará en el campo de quiditch.

-Está bien Zabini con tal de no oírte...

Draco salió hacia el campo de quiditch, no le apetecía para nada tener que llevarle la mochila a la Weasley, pensaría que la estaba haciendo una favor, pero tampoco le importaba volver a ver su culo perfecto, la verdad es que se había aficionado a él, la chica no estaba nada mal. Llegó a las gradas del campo y oyó a alguien discutiendo, se acercó un poco más, una chica parecía muy enfadada, se asomó un poco más y vio a Weasley y a Potter. ¿Sobre qué estarían discutiendo?

N/A: Capítulo terminado, es corto lo se, pero es mejor separarlo aquí para dejaros con la intriga (que mala que soy). Aquí os dejo las preguntas para el siguiente capítulo.

-¿Por qué discutían Harry y Ginny?

-¿Por qué castigaron a los chicos?

-¿Y a Ginny?


	3. Un buen culo no lo es todo

N/A: Aquí estoy con el tercer capítulo, otra vez he tardado bastante lo se pero no puedo evitarlo, me lío leyendo fics y cuando me da tiempo ya se me ha hecho tarde. Bueno creo que este capítulo es bastante importante para el desarrollo de lo que viene en el fic así que estad atentos. Solo una cosa más, en este capítulo responderé a los reviews del anterior por primera vez, creo que os lo mereceis mucho. Ahora a leer!

3.Un buen culo no lo es todo.

Draco se asomó y vio a la chica hablando muy acalorada:

-¡Harry habíamos quedado en que éramos amigos y punto no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí!

-En condiciones normales no me importa que estuvieras con un chico ¡pero no con Malfoy y Zabini os vi en la biblioteca!

-¿En condiciones normales?¿Qué mierda significa eso? Yo puedo estar con quien me de la gana en las condiciones que me de la gana.

-O sea que no niegas lo de Malfoy y Zabini.

-Primero, a ti no tengo que darte ningún tipo de explicaciones y segundo para que lo voy a negar si tú mismo nos viste.

-Esta bien, no te entiendo, pero está bien. No debería decirte esto pero cuando necesites ayuda ya sabes donde encontrarme.

-No te buscaré tranquilo- al oír esto el moreno se fue enfadado.

La pelirroja soltó un bufido y se dispuso a salir cuando un rubio salió delante de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?- el rubio levanto la mano con la mochila de la chica- Ah, gracias por traérmela.

-No me lo agradezcas a mí, agradéceselo a Zabini que me obligó a traértela- el chico se dispuso a irse.

-Espera Malfoy- Draco volvió a darse la vuelta- ¿Has escuchado algo de lo de antes?

-¿Por quién me tomas? Por supuesto que sí- eso hizo salir una sonrisa de la pelirroja- Potter es muy cansino, no se como tu y tu culo perfecto pudisteis salir con él.

-Si eso es un halago gracias y no voy a contestarte a esa pregunta.

-Muy bien, me la reservaré para el castigo de mañana.

-Claro.

-Entonces… adiós Weasley

-Hasta mañana.

Los dos se fueron, sin saber porque, deseando que llegase el castigo de mañana, "_Joder, ¿le he dicho a la Weasley que me gustaba su culo? Cada vez estoy peor, esto me pasa por pasar tanto tiempo con Blaise" "Joder ¿Malfoy me ha dicho que le gusta mi culo?El mundo está perdido, Malfoy está loco. A mi también me gusta su culo y no se lo digo, no se porque él tiene que hacerlo"_

Las horas hasta el castigo del día siguiente se les hicieron eternas a Draco y a Ginny, sin saber porque les estaba empezando a gustar el castigo. Habían admitido que se lo pasaban bien, aunque la culpa se la echaban del juego de preguntas.

Cuando la pelirroja llegó a la biblioteca los chicos estaban allí con un enorme libro en sus manos, aunque el de Draco estaba al revés, así que dedujo que no estaban leyendo.

-Malfoy, si tanto te interesa el libro dale la vuelta.

-Por fin has llegado Ginny- dijo Blaise mientras Draco daba la vuelta al libro disimuladamente- te esperábamos para las preguntas.

-Se que causo esa impresión en los chicos, pero creedme dentro de dos semanas podreis vivir sin mi perfectamente- se burló la pelirroja guiñando un ojo.

-Te crees mas de lo que eres Weasley, -dijo el rubio sin levantar la vista del libro- yo también tengo un buen culo y no voy por ahí como si fuese una diosa.

-Tendrías un gran problema si te considerases una diosa Malfoy, contando con la pequeñita cosa que tienes entre las piernas.- Blaise rió ante este comentario y el rubio por fin dejó el libro a un lado- pero bueno empecemos con las preguntas. Blaise ¿por qué os castigaron?

-Nada del otro mundo, McGonagall nos pilló trayendo bebida de Hogsmeade para la fiesta de la torre Norte del sábado. Veníamos por el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta cuando a mi se me cayeron dos botellas de Whisky de fuego, Flich nos pilló y nos llevó al despacho de McGonagall. Así que si piensas ir a Hogsmeade no vayas por ese pasadizo.

-Ahore nos toca Weasley…- dijo Malfoy y cuando iba a preguntarla que porque había estado con Potter, Blaise se le adelantó.

-¿Por qué te castigaron a ti?

-Joder Blaise iba a preguntar yo.

-Lo siento Malfoy, la pregunta ya está hecha, contestaré a la de Zabini- Ginny sonrió mientras el moreno le envió a Draco una mirada de disculpa.- Bueno supongo que ya sabeis que tengo muy mala relación con Zahcarias Smith- los chicos asintieron- bueno pues fui difundiendo a voz en grito que Sunny la de Ravenclaw había dicho que la tenía pequeña, ¿Y quién estaba allí para oírlo?

-¿McGonagall? –dijo Draco riendo.

-Exacto, pero de todo esto ha salido algo bueno- los chicos la miraron con las cejas levantadas esperando su respuesta- me han nombrado comentarista de los partidos de quidditch.- Los chicos se echaron a reír.

-No me lo puedo creer- dijo Blaise- ¿Pero tú no eras cazadora?

-Sí pero Madame Hooch me suspendió el año pasado a finales de curso cuando le incendié la escoba a Smith.

-Joder Weasley no sales de una y ya estas metida en otra- dijo Draco mofándose.

-Malfoy no te conviene vacilarme, me toca preguntarte.

-Pregunta Weasley, no tengo ningún secreto inconfesable.

-No estoy tan segura de eso, pero ahí va: ¿Eres capaz de amar Malfoy? – el rubio la miró duramente mientras Blaise parecía sorprendido, al instante Draco recuperó su compostura y contestó calmadamente.

-Weasley dime algo ¿De verdad te crees que si no quisiera a mi familia habría jodido mi vida intentando matar a la persona más poderosa de todos los tiempos? No arriesgo mi vida por gusto Weasley.

-Yo no te he preguntado si eres capaz de querer, te he preguntado que si eres capaz de amar.

-El castigo ha terminado- los interrumpió la Sra. Pince- vuelvan mañana a la misma hora.

Los chicos recogieron sin dirigirse una palabra, como siempre Ginny fue la primera en salir y Blaise intentó romper el hielo con el rubio, que parecía haberse quedado un poco tenso.

-Esta chica es especial, y no lo digo por su culo.

-Lo se – dijo el rubio mirando al suelo- demasiado especial.

N/A: Bueno antes que nada que gracias por leerlo, aquí os dejo las preguntas para el siguiente cap.

¿Por qué salió Ginny con Harry?

¿Qué pasará con la fiesta?

Ahora respondo a los reviews:

**verons: **Me encanta que te haya gustado y bueno aquí tienes la actualización espero que te haya gustado y que sigas con esa curiosidad un beso wapa.

**leodyn: **Me alegro de que te parezca divertido, esa era su finalidad y siento no haber actualizado tan pronto como esperaba. Dew intentaré tardar menos para el siguiente capítulo.

**Zabini-Love: **Es bastante halagador que te parezca original y diferente. Te digo lo mismo que yo también espero actualizar pronto jeje un beso.

**Sakura Shidou: **Se que es cortito pero es mi estilo no puedo remediarlo aunque te confieso que a mi también e gustan los capítulos largos jeje. No ha habido mucha acción pero si un poco más que en los capítulos anteriores, prometo que en los dos siguientes va a dar un cambio la historia. Un abrazo wapa.

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu**Uff un nombre difícil de escribir, jeje. Si, Ginny tiene suerte jaja y no Blaise no tiene nada de imaginación. Ya ves que el juego sigue, y seguirá al menos dos capítulos más, como a todas muchas gracias por leer y un besazo cuidate tu tb wapa.

**RociRadcliffe: **Gracias por haber leído el fic entero, y por haber mandado el review, animan mucho de verdad. Te digo lo mismo, perdón por los caps tan cortos pero no puedo evitarlo Un abrazo wapa.

**Vivi-G Weasley**: Por supuesto que Ginny no es nada boba jeje. Sí, los sentimientos de Draco ya van cambiando, y a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo con Harry siempre me acaba cayendo mal en los D/G, en este intenté hacerlo un poco diferente pero no me ha funcionado jeje. Un besazo wapa.

**Wild Herat Of Dragon:**Me alegro que te hayas quedado con la intriga (pero en el buen sentido jaja) y tambien me alegro de que mi táctica te parezc buena (creo que te referes a la de la intriga) pero solo me limito a copiar a otros jaja. Un beso a ti tb wapa.


	4. Prefiero llamarte Gin

N/A:Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!al final del capítulo los contestaré todos, en este que conste que hay mas acción, ya que me lo pedís todas os hice caso xD. Weno no os meto mas rollo aquí teneis el cap.

Capítulo 4: Prefiero llamarte Gin.

Ya era miércoles, Ginny se desperezó, se dio una ducha y se vistió. Hoy era un duro día de clases, pociones, encantamientos y transformaciones, mala combinación. Además no le daba tiempo a desayunar, se había quedado dormida y no la habían despertado. Salió deprisa hacia el aula de pociones, el nuevo profesor era, si es posible, peor que Snape.

Mierda, se acababa de dar cuenta de que se había olvidado el libro en la torre, de todas formas ya no le daba tiempo, así que prefería que le quitasen puntos por el libro sin haber echo ningún esfuerzo a que se los quitasen por llegar tarde además de haber tenido que ir corriendo a la sala común.

Con este dilema la pelirroja no se dio cuenta y alguien la agarró para que no se chocara con él. Miró hacia arriba.

-Hola Harry –intentó sonreir.

-Hola Ginny ¿qué tal tus tardes con Malfoy y Zabni?- dijo el chico con resentimiento.

-No sigas, muy bien, me lo paso muy bien, incluso estamos pensando en hacer un trío.

-Muy graciosa pero a mi no me gusta nada.

-Ya, pero a mi me da igual lo que te guste, ya no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí.. ¿Sabes incluso me estoy planteando salir con uno de ellos?

-¿A sí? ¿Con cuál?

-Conmigo Potter ¿acaso lo dudas?- un rubio (prepotente según Ginny) se posó al lado de ellos en el pasillo y le paso a Ginny una mano por la cintura.

-¿Qué? – exclamó el moreno escandalizado- Ginny dime que no es verdad.

-Bueno…- dijo Ginny revolviéndose sobre si misma, la inquietaba demasiado la mano de Malfoy en su cintura.

Draco no esperó que respondiera, le plantó un beso delante de todos, al que Ginny no le dio tiempo a responder y que la hico estremecer.

-Ahora Potter si nos disculpas- dijo Malfoy llevándose a Ginny hacia la clase de pociones.

-Me debes una Weasley.

-¿Perdona? Estás loco chaval.- dijo la pelirroja echando una carcajada falsa y escandalosa- Encima de que me plantas un beso en toda la boca, que a muchos le gustaría haberlo hecho- el rubio dio una mirada de desaprobación ante el último comentario- no pienses que te voy a dar nada a cambio, bastante hice con no matarte.

-Algún día vendrás pidiéndome de rodillas que repita ese beso- sonrió el chico arrogantemente.

-Sí, cuando este loca.

Ginny se fue al aula de pociones sin mirar a Malfoy, la posibilidad de matarle era demasiado tentadora. Mierda llegaba tarde, cuando entró todos se la quedaron mirando.

-Señorita Weasley 10 puntos menos por llegar tarde. ¿Dónde está su material?

-Esto…

-Ya veo, 20 más por el material y salga de mi clase, informaré de esto a la profesora McGonagall.

Lo que faltaba, estaba perdida.

Cuando Draco y Blaise llegaron esa tarde a la biblioteca, vieron a McGonagall sermonear duramente a Ginny, ¿qué habría hecho la pelirroja esta vez?

-…Debe de venir de familia- gritaba la profesora McGonagall mientras la Sra. Pince la miraba con desaprobación- nunca, desde que se fueron sus hermanos he visto un comportamiento así en mi casa.

-Wow, ¿llego a tan alto nivel? Mis hermanos van a estar orgullosos de mí- rio Ginny.

-Si tan bien le parece señorita Weasley, va a estar usted castigada una semana más.

-Perdone profesora –intervino Malfoy- ¿No será la misma semana que me ha castigado a mi no?- la profesora McGonagall asintió- profesora creí que el castigo solo era para ella.

-Señor Malfoy precisamente por un comentario como ese le castigué la otra vez, que no se repita.

-No se lo todo en serio profesora, la Weasley y yo nos llevamos muy bien ¿verdad pelirroja?- la aludida entornó los ojos sonriendo.

-Bueno en todo caso, lo dicho Weasley, la última semana se quedará con Malfoy castigada- dicho esto la profesora se marchó.

-¿Qué tal están mis chicos? 24 horas sin mí ¿Habéis sufrido mucho? Tú ya veo que sí Maloy, ¿tantas ganas tenías de verme como para tener que venir esta mañana?

-Es que no puedo vivir sin ti Weasley- dijo el rubio con ironía.

-No te preocupes, por tu culpa me vas a tener otra semana más.

-¿Por mi culpa?- rió el chico.

-¡Por supuesto que por tu culpa maldito hurón egocéntrico!- la bibliotecaria les llamó la atención.

-Gin tranquila por favor tranquilízate, piensa en positivo- dijo Blaise con voz suave, como si de esa forma fuese a calmarla.

-Blaise déjame en paz no hay nada positivo en esto.

-Joder que no, Weasley, miles de chicas pagaría por estar en tu lugar.

-Malfoy todavía estás a tiempo de que no te mate así que cierra el pico.

-Vale, ya vale chicos, ¿Qué tal si empezáis preguntándome? A ver si así os calmais un poco- interrumpió Blaise.

-Muy bien, yo pregunto- agregó Ginny- Blaise ¿Es cierto qué todos los Slytherins le laméis el culo a Malfoy? (N/A: Por si alguien no lo sabe lamerle el culo es hacer todo lo que el dice más o menos).

-Bueno, a mi no me gusta lamerle el culo a nadie, pero si es cierto que la mayoría lo hacen. –Ginny sonrió satisfecha de la respuesta del moreno y de la mala cara que tenía Malfoy en ese momento.

-Muy bien Weasley, te toca- dijo el rubio cabreado- y esta vez preguntaré yo.

-Adelante, no tengo nada que esconder- añadió la chica, aunque su cara denotaba lo contrario.

-¿Por qué saliste con Potter?- el rubio la miró orgulloso de sí mismo y Blaise se dispuso a escuchar con atención.

-Bien, es cierto que ya no estaba enamorada de él, pero cuando te enamoras de alguien y no lo consigue siempre te preguntas como habría sido, era como algo pendiente, tenía que hacerlo, era algo así como para calmar mi conciencia.

-Tiene sentido- dijo Blaise.

-Me toca Malfoy, quiero que ahora me respondas a lo que te pregunto ¿eres capaz de amar? Ya sabes a que me refiero.

-Sí, lo se- dijo el rubio agachando la cabeza- nunca he amado a ninguna chica, siempre son de una noche y las dejo, no me llenan – y cuando Ginny iba a protestar para que respondiese a lo que la había preguntado el chico siguió- pero creo que sí soy capaz de amar, solo tengo que encontrar a la chica que me haga sentirlo.- Ginny y Blaise se quedaron impresionados con su respuesta.

-Vaya nunca pensé que pudieses decir eso Malfoy, me has impresionado- dijo la pelirroja.

-Tengo ese efecto en las chicas- contestó el Slytherin recuperando la compostura y sonriendo.

-Sabes ahora entiendo como te las llevas a la cama y no como el torpe de Blaise- dijo Gnny riendo mientras el moreno se hacía el ofendido.

-¿Te vendrías conmigo a la cama?- preguntó el rubio sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sigue soñando –rió Ginny.

-En un tiempo no dirás lo mismo- añadió el rubio acariciando su pierna.

-Creo que aquí sobro – interrumpió el moreno- me voy el castigo ya ha terminado.

-Espera Blaise voy contigo- dijo la pelirroja.

-No Weasley, tengo que decirte algo- la cogió Malfoy por el brazo.

-Dime- añadió la chica mientras el moreno salía por la puerta.

-Este sábado es la fiesta de Slytherin, estás invitada ,si quieres venir claro, en la torre norte ya sabes.

-Gracias Malfoy.

-Puedes llamarme Draco, creo qué no nos llevamos tan mal como para llamarnos por los apellidos ¿no?

-Vale Draco, yo Ginny para ti.

-No.

-¿No?

-Prefiero llamarte Gin. Hasta mañana pelirroja- y antes de que Ginny pudiese decir adios el rubio se había esfumado dejándola una extraña sensación en el estómago que la chica atribuyó a que era la hora de cenar.

N/A: Bueno aunque muy largo no ha sido creo que ha superado a los demás ¿no? ¿os ha gustado el final? Mirad he pensado preguntaros una cosa y me conteis lo que quereis que pase con eso en los reviews ok? ¿Con qué chica queréis que Blaise pase la noche de la fiesta? Contestadme en reviews, lo dejo en vuestras manos.

Por cierto hoy no dejo incógnitas jeje, pero sí os dejo aquí las contrstaciones a los reviews:

**Wild Heart Of Dragon:** Gracias wapaaaaa aquí toy continuando y gracias por mandarme reviews a cada capítulo en serio, los reviews son los que animan a escribir un besazo.

**d&g4ever: **Más que guarro Blaise es un poco tonto con el tema de las chicas jeje, respecto a lo de Lucius y Voldemort no van a aparecer mucho en mi fic si acaso en el epílogo, y me encanta que te encante jeje. Un abrazo wapa.

**leodyn**Te digo lo mismo de siempre que gracias por tu review, ya ves las otras preguntas están respondidas jeje, un beso wapa.

**Sakura Shidou**Gracias por perdonarme lo cortito tendrás que perdonarme otra vez jeje. Perdón por no haberte hecho caso, lo confieso, me he entretenido con mas fics. Perdona jeje.

Weno que conste que es chantaje lka posdata eh jeje. En serio muchas gracias por leer un besote wapa.

**Vivi-G Weasley: **Creo que me has escrito el review más largo que he tenido nunca jeje muchas gracias es un honor que leas mi fic eh!Besos wapisima.

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu**Has acertado más o menos en lo de Harry jeje, ya ves que Malfoy ha respondido y veo que os encanta a todas el juego de preguntas eh! Muxos besos wapa.

**Chibi Kinomoto Sakura**Que bien que seas una adicta a leer jajaja pues nada que gracias por tu reviews sigue escribiéndome wapa.

**x-Yrena-x** Me encanta que te guste y aquí tienes la continuación aunque ha tardado un poco un beso wapa.

**LuNaTiCa BlAcK: **Gracias por tus dos reviews wapa, aquí tienes más emoción no? Jeje weno aunk sea cortito (no puedo evitarlo es mi estilo) espero que te haya gustado un abrazo wapa.


	5. ¿Y si me estoy enamorando?

N/A: Wena aquí estamos con otro capítulo más, parece que el anterior gustó bastante, me alegro, y nada lo de siempre que perdón por la tardanza y que aquí tenéis el capítulo.

Capítulo 5: ¿Y si me estoy enamorando?

El jueves la pelirroja no fue al castigo, y Draco a pesar de no querer admitirlo se llevó una pequeña decepción, ¿qué le pasaba con esa chica? Sin saber cómo, le gustaban cada vez más los castigos. Por suerte ya era viernes y dentro de media hora empezaban sus dos horas de biblioteca. El rubio notó que una mano se estampaba contra su cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño haces Zabinni?- reprimió el rubio a su compañero de habitación.

-Tío te has quedado pasmao mirando la pared, ¿tiene una grieta o algo?

-No seas imbécil.

-Vale, vale estás muy raro últimamente.

-Igual el raro eres tú, no m des la brasa.

-¿No estarás pensando todavía en la tía de anoche no?

-No seas gilipollas, fue un polvo y punto, además no fue de los mejores que he tenido.

-Pues entonces no te entiendo tío.

-Déjalo, vamos al castigo.

El rubio salió de la sala común de Slytherin con Blaise detrás mirándolo extrañado.

El jueves no había asistido al castigo, McGonagall la había dejado tiempo libre para sustituir a Harry en un entrenamiento ya que el chico tenía que hacer no se qué trabajo. Sin saber porqué echaba de menos el castigo, y eso que era un castigo, "Supongo que la compañía no está del todo mal" se decía Ginny a sí misma. Miró su reloj y vio que quedaban 5 minutos para la hora de ir a la biblioteca, así que salió de la sala común y se dirigió a su destino. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca vio a los dos chicos que iban a entrar.

-Buenas- saludo la chica.

-Buenos si no te importa- le dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.

-Blaise tú no cuentas como tío- se mofó el rubio- las chicas primero- añadió dejando paso a los dos.

-Ja ja ja- ironizó su compañero.

-No te enfades Blaisín- la pelirroja se sentó y los chicos detrás.- Veo que ayer me habéis echado de menos eh chicos.

-Tu siempre tan modesta pelirroja- rió el rubio- tenemos a más chicas que nos acompañen- Ginny se sintió un poco molesta de repente.

-Habla por ti Draco, yo le soy fiel a mi Ginny.

-Gracias Blaise- agradeció la pelirroja- al menos alguien me es fiel.

-Me duele que pienses eso pelirroja- dijo el rubio ofendido.

-Joder Draco pues si te duele haberlo pensado ayer cuando te tiraste a esa Ravenclaw- se rió el moreno mientras Draco bajaba la cabeza con culpabilidad bajo la mirada dolida de Ginny, no sabía porque, pero se sentía una mierda cuando la chica le miraba así.

-Hay muy pocas personas por las que podrías apostarlo todo- dijo la pelirroja con la voz un poco quebrada.

-La gente debería saber por quien apostar y por quien no- dijo el rubio aún sin mirarla- así no se llevaría decepciones.

-Ya, pero hay gente que confía en las personas- añadió la chica casi gritando mientras Blaise miraba a todos lados sin saber a que venía la pelea.

-Esa gente es la que después acaba perjudicada.

-Pero al menos hasta que acaba así, vive sintiendo.

-Ey ya vale. ¿Se puede saber que coño os pasa?- gritó el moreno mientras la bibliotecaria bufaba enfadada- parecéis unos putos críos.

-Lo siento- dijo la pelirroja.

-Bueno ¿qué os parece si empezamos a preguntar?

-Muy bien empiezo yo- dijo la chica con un brillo de venganza en sus ojos- Malfoy ¿por qué te tiras a cualquier tía que tenga algo entre las piernas? O más concretamente ¿por qué te tiraste a la tía de ayer?- el rubio miró a todos lados como intentando buscar una respuesta evasiva, pero no la encontró- ¿tengo que traerte un veritaserum?¿o vas a contestar ya?

-Está bien, tranquila Weasley- el rubio viendo que no había escapatoria empezó a hablar- ayer volvía del castigo y me la encontré en la entrada de la sala de Slytherin y…

-Y ¿qué?- dijo la chica impaciente al ver que no contestaba.

-Y me dijo que me estaba esperando para pasarlo bien, y no sé, era guapa…

-¡Y qué es que te tiras a cualquier chica guapa que pilles! ¡No sabía que estabas tan desesperado Malfoy! La verdad es que no va contigo.- se alteró la pelirroja mientras Blaise se sorprendía.

-¡Claro que no me tiro a la primera que pase!¡Lo hice por quitarme de la cabeza una imagen que no sale! ¡No quiero pasarme la vida pensando en una tía sabiendo que nunca voy a poder estar con ella!- el chico parecía sincero y Ginny lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarle confundida.

-Joder que tensión- dejó caer el moreno.

-Blaise tú siempre tan oportuno- contestó la chica con una semi sonrisa.- venga va preguntadme a mi.

-¿Por qué coño te interesa tanto con quien me voy a la cama Weasley?

-Vale Malfoy, lo siento simplemente me enfadé, ¿me vais a hacer la pregunta o no?

-Esa era la pregunta- aclaró Draco.

-Ah…bueno entonces ya esta contestada.

-No me doy por satisfecho con una respuesta tan escueta pelirroja.

-Me fastidia la gente así, no lo soporto, odio a los tíos que cuando ven un par de tetas y un culo se las llevan a la cama y luego las dejan tiradas. Ninguna chica se merece eso.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Blaise reflexivo- a mi me daba la impresión que te molesta que lo haga Draco.

-Pues tu impresión es fallida Blaise- añadió la chica molesta.

-Vale, vale, no te enfades sólo era una impresión.

El rubio se había quedado mirando a la pelirroja, ¿qué significaba exactamente lo que había dicho Blaise, le gustaba la idea de que la pelirroja se molestara cuando él estaba con una chica, no sabía qué significaba aquello exactamente pero le gustaba, seguía sin apartar la mirada de Ginny, era como un imán, un imán que le atraía y del que era imposible apartarse.

-Draco ¿me estás escuchando?- le interrumpió el moreno.

-Eh… no lo siento ¿qué decías?

-Que si te pasaba algo con Ginny, la mirabas de una forma rara.

-Eh… no es que me pareció que tenía algo en la cara pero no, todo está bien.

-Es un alivio que todo esté bien- rió la chica irónica- bueno chicos el castigo ha terminado, me tengo que ir.

-Hasta la fiesta pelirroja.

La chica salió de la biblioteca saludando a unos chicos de Revenclaw que se la quedaron mirando, Draco fue hacia ellos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tiene buen culo eh?- dijo el rubio a los chicos.

-Joder tío eso ni se pregunta- dijo un Revenclaw riendo.

-Pues memorízalo bien porque va a ser la última vez que lo mires- dijo Draco amenazante.

-Ey tío sin problemas- se adelantó otro Ravenclaw.

-Los problemas llegan si volvéis a mirarle el culo, o cualquier otra cosa de su cuerpo que no sea la cara,¿entendido?

-Si- dijeron los chicos nerviosos.

-Bueno…parece que empezamos a entendernos…- sonrió el rubio- recordad lo dicho no quiero volver a tener que repetíroslo.

-No tendrás que hacerlo- aseguró uno de los chicos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Eso espero.

El rubio fue hacia la salida alcanzado por Blaise, ahora iría a la sala común, esperaba que allí las cosas estúpidas que había hecho hoy se le olvidasen completamente.

-Draco, ¿se puede saber por qué coño has hecho eso?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Vamos no eres gilipollas, así que sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando.

-Joder Blaise, tú los has visto, le estaban mirando el culo a Gin.

-Ya ¿y qué? Nosotros también lo hacemos.

-Pero no es lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no? No se tío algo te pasa, estás muy raro.

-No seas estúpido, no me pasa nada.

-Bueno aya tú, cuando quieras contármelo ya sabes donde estoy.

-Te digo que no me pasa nada, no hay nada que contar capullo.

-Se que es difícil, pero puedes confiar en mí- siguió insistiendo el moreno con burla mientras su amigo se empezaba a cabrear.

-Que te jodan Blaise, me estás tocando los cojones.

-Vale, vale tranquilo.

-Me voy a dormir, no te aguanto más.

-Pero si son las ocho- gritó el moreno al rubio que se alejaba hacia su habitación y daba un portazo- ¿qué coño le pasa a este?

Debían ser ya las 12 y Draco no podía dormir, ¿qué le pasaba con esa pelirroja, se dio media vuelta en su cama y vio a su compañero durmiendo, ¿por qué esto le pasaba a él?.

-Blaise- llamó el rubio- ¡Blaise!

-¿Q..e o…o q..er..es?

-¿Eh?

-¿Que qué coño quieres?- gritó Blaise enfadado de que le hubiese despertado.

-Ah, bueno nada…- el moreno le echó una mirada asesina- bueno vale, es que no puedo dormir.

-Ah, claro, y como no puedes dormir dices: vamos a joder al gilipollas que duerme en la cama de al lado.

-No es eso, es que creo que tienes razón, me pasa algo raro con la pelirroja.

-¿Algo como qué?- se incorporó Balise interesado.

-No se, algo raro ¿y si me estoy enamorando?

N/A: Aquí está el capítulo terminado, este sí que es más largo que los anteriores así que no os podéis quejar eh jaja. A ver la respuesta que más me ha gustado a la pregunta de con quien querías que se quedara Blaise en la fiesta es…. En el próximo capítulo lo sabréis jaja bueno pero aquí tenéis la siguiente pregunta que decidiréis vosotros: ¿Qué pregunta queréis que se le haga a Blaise en el próximo castigo? Ya sabéos contestadme en reviews, aquí os dejo las contestaciones del capítulos anterior.

Vivi-G Weasley: Me encaaaaaaantan tus reviewsson enormes jeje. Y me alegro de haber puesto u buen capítulo al parecer os ha gustado mucho a todos, yo espero que te parezca este igual de bueno un abrazo wapa.

Comadreja: El capítulo este mñas largo es, ahora si es ams interesante o no lo tendrás que decidir tú, jeje un beso wapa.

dark-hanna-chan: A la fiesta va a ir eso tenlo por seguro jeje ¿Ginny santa? Para nada pues nada más que espero que hayas disfrutado con este capi besos wapa.

SlyGirl: Aquí tienes la continuación, y lo de actualizar más seguido sorry pero es que soy muy lenta aunque este capi es bastante más largo un besazo wapa.

Sakura Shidou: Bueno si que va avanzando eh jeje oks lo del cahtnaje me lo tomare como la respuesta esa k tu dices eh jeje, sorry lo admito me he entretenido xo no lo puedo evitar muxos besos wapaaaa.

Xini-92: Gracias me encanta que te guste mi fic, la respuesta de Blaise ya la conoceréis en la fiesta jeje y estudia muxo! Un abrazo wapa.

RociRadcliffe: Gracias por haberlos leído y aquí tienes el capítulo más larog eh!un besazo wapa.

leodyn: Que Draco a a acabar con Ginny eso es seguro jeje lo de Hermione con Blaise lo siento por todas las que me lo han pedido pero es que soy de Ron/Hermi 100 gracias por tu review besukis wapa

Utena-Puchiko-nyu: Si, aunque Blaise se vaya creo que seguiré con el juego ya que al parecer os gusta bastante, si Herm y Ron son novios y como eh dicho antes los einto pero soy 100 R/H así que no la puedo poner con Blaise muchas gracias por tu review de todas formas un besazo wapa.

Mikiiiii: Aquí tiens el update y muchas gracias por tu fic waaaaaaa!

osori de malfoy: Weno el fic ya lleva mucho tiempo decidido así que… pero las tuyas parecen buenas opciones incluso puede que hayas acertado en algunas jeje muxas gracias a ti y a tus amigas y muxos besos wapas.

clau : Gracias por el review y por leer mi fic y lo de Blaise ya conocerás la respuestas jeje un beso wapa.


	6. Y decirte alguna estupidez

N/A: Aquí tamos otra vez y aunque he tardado muchísimo creo que el capítulo os va a gustar, aunque sea un poquito jeje. Pues nada que muchas gracias por los reviews y que aquí tenéis el capítulo. Por cierto la primera pregunta la de con quien pasará la noche Blaise queda aquí respondida.

Capítulo 6: Cualquier estupidez…

Las 24 horas que restaban para la fiesta habían pasado volando y en la torre de Griffindor ya se veía a una apurada pelirroja que se vestía a toda prisa. Abrió el baúl y sacó de él algo de ropa muggle, cogió una falda corta vaquera y una camiseta negra con un dibujo en el centro, las sandalias planas, no quería que le doliesen los pies al día siguiente, y se dejó el pelo suelto, ¿para que maquillarse? Simplemente era una fiesta llena de Slytherins y alcohol, nada importante aunque sí divertido. Había acordado con los chicos verse en el pasillo del cuarto piso y subir juntos a la torre norte, así que corriendo con diez minutos de retraso a sus espaldas, recorrió el castillo tratando de no hacer ruido.

-Joder donde de mete esta maldita pelirroja- exclamó un rubio impaciente a su amigo que no dejaba de mirar un reloj mágico que llevaba en la muñeca- Gryffindors, no saben lo que significa puntualidad.

-Al menos se lo que significa paciencia- en ese momento apareció con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ey Ginny estás genial- dijo Blaise sonriendo mientras el rubio seguía admirándola.

-Pelirroja, si vienes así de espectacular siempre te podríamos perdonar la impuntualidad.

-Ohhh, es todo un honor Draco.- rió la chica- ¿vamos?

-Las chicas mandan- contestó el moreno.

Llegaron a una gran puerta y Draco se adelantó diciendo una contraseña que Ginny casi no escuchó. Le cedieron el paso a la chica y se sumaron a la multitudinaria fiesta. Algunos se extrañaron de ver a una Gryffindor con dos Slytherins, más concretamente, con esos dos Slytherins, pero nadie quiso hacer comentarios. Había muchas chicas, demasiado dispuestas según Ginny y dignas de estar en el paraíso según Blaise, la chica se extrañó de que el rubio no hiciese ningún comentario y siguió recorriendo la torre con los ojos, como iba diciendo, algunas chicas un poco ligeritas de ropa bailando con unos chicos muy animados y lo más llamativo, una enorme mesa llena de bebidas.

-Bueno chicos, os dejo un momento, aunque si hay suerte el momento se convertirá en toda la noche- dijo Blaise con los ojos clavados en una chica rubia que les resultaba a todos familiar- creo que acabo de conocer a la chica perfecta.

-Suerte Blaise- deseó la pelirroja dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-Ey un consejo chaval- advirtió Draco- no la entres diciéndole lo de que tiene un culo perfecto, no parece de esas.

-Si tu lo dices...- el moreno se pasó una mano por el pelo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica.

-¡Joder si es Lovegood!- exclamó el rubio mientras la chica empezaba a reír- Blaise no sabe lo que le espera- añadido sonriendo a Ginny- ¿quieres tomar algo?

-¿Lo dudas?- agarró al rubio del brazo, lo que ocasionó que un escalofrío pasase por sus cuerpos, y le dirigió a la mesa de las bebidas.

-Veamos…¿prefieres whisky de fuego, licor de regaliz o vodka?- ofreció el rubio.

-Mmmm ¿qué es vodka?- preguntó la pelirroja con una cara de duda que a Draco le pareció irresistible- ey deja de mirarme y contesta- sonrió la chica.

-Es… es una bebida muggle.

-¿Qué me aconsejas?

-Un vaso de cada una, tenemos toda la noche por delante.

-Suena tentador- agregó la pelirroja con cara interesante.

-Jajaja te propongo un juego, yo te marco un reto y después tu me lo pones a mí, el que no acepte el reto se bebe un vaso de un trago.

-Hecho- aceptó la pelirroja con una sonrisa en la cara, cogieron dos botellas de cada cosa y se dirigieron a unas mesas que había al fondo de la torre, rodeadas de unos sofás que parecían bastante acogedores.

Llevaban ya dos botellas bebidas, se reían sin parar y se acercaban cada vez más.

-Va, te toca proponer reto-Sonrió la pelirroja.

-Bésame - dijo Draco recostado sobre el sofá con la pelirroja apoyada en su pecho.

-¿Qué?- lo miró la chica risueña.

-Ese es mi reto, bésame.

-¿Estás de coña?

-Nunca he hablado más en serio.

La chica se incorporó un poco apoyando las manos en el pecho del rubio y le miró a los ojos mientras se iba acercando poco a poco, sus bocas casi se rozaban, Ginny cerró los ojos mientras sentía las manos de Draco en su cintura que la acercaban a él. Por fin sus bocas se rozaron y el rubio la empezó a besar como nunca nadie lo había hecho, ella le respondió besándolo tiernamente y dejando pasar la lengua del chico a su boca, los besos se volvieron apasionados y todo aquello dejó de ser un reto para los dos, estaban totalmente concentrados en disfrutar de aquel momento que tanto habían anhelado, los dos acusaban de lo que estaban haciendo a los efectos del alcohol. La chica comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio mientras este la acariciaba el pelo.

-Gin- la llamó el rubio suavemente- salgamos de aquí.

La chica asintió, se levantó y lo cogió de la mano, llevándose en la otra una botella y dirigiéndose a la salida de la torre. Iban besándose por el pasillo sin saber a donde, de vez en cuando le daban un trago a la botella y se volvían a besar riéndose, el chico de repente la puso contra la pared, agarrando sus manos en alto y comenzó a besarla el cuello. Ninguno de los dos se había sentido así con nadie, la chica soltó un pequeño gemido, soltó sus manos para empezar a quitarle los botones de la camisa, el rubio sonrió sobre su cuello y se separó dirigiéndola a su habitación.

Llegaron a su destino, cerraron la puerta y el chico la trancó con un hechizo, se dirigieron a la cama y al llegar cayeron sobre ella, lo que provocó unas escandalosas risas por parte de los dos. Draco entonces miró a la chica, sintió algo en su estómago que nunca había sentido, era perfecta, la volvió a mirar buscando una señal para seguir, Ginny con su mano acarició la cara del rubio para darle después un apasionado beso, señal que el chico aceptó para seguir.

Estaban acostados uno frente a otro, se miraban a los ojos mientras respiraban entrecortadamente, eran como un imán, no podrían dejar de mirarse aunque quisieran, aunque la verdad es que ninguno quería dejar de hacerlo, les gustaba demasiado lo que veían. El chico rompió el silencio:

-¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos beber más a menudo- la chica rió, lo que hizo que el rubio soltase una espontánea sonrisa.

-Mañana tendremos un dolor de cabeza increíble.

-¿Qué tal le habrá ido a Blaise con Lovegood?

-Mañana podemos preguntárselo.

-¿Estás loca? No quiero vomitar más de lo que vomitaré por la mierda que hemos tomado.

Ginny sonrió y otra vez volvió el silencio, volvieron a mirarse, Draco se sentía demasiado bien, incluso le asustaba lo que podría pasar al día siguiente. ¿Y si no se acordaban de nada? Sabía que era imposible que pasara algo más entre ellos, pero no quería olvidar la única noche que había pasado con la chica de la que estaba enamorado, joder incluso admitía que esa pelirroja se había metido en su cabeza y era imposible sacarla. ¿Y si ella no volvía a hablarle, ni a mirarle siquiera? Eso sería mucho peor que no acordarse, le atemorizaba la idea de no volver a escuchar su voz dirigida a él. Con su mano acarició el pelo de la chica que lo miró con un brillo especial.

-Eres preciosa- susurró casi inconscientemente, Ginny sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y sus ojos se aguaban- viéndote así podría decir cualquier estupidez.

-¿Por ejemplo?- preguntó la pelirroja con voz entrecortada.

-Por ejemplo… te quiero.

N/A: Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que no esté tan mal, no me ha quedado como me hubiese gustado pero tampoco está desastroso. Bueno que ya no os dejo otra pregunta contestadme a la del capítulo anterior xfavor, que gracias por los reviews y aquí tenéis contestaciones.

GINNY MALFOY: Si m lo pides asi intentar que se comporten como críos jeje. Gracias x el review y un beso wapa.

MoonyGem: No se porque os cae tan mal Blaise, a mi me parece un chico majete jeje muxas gracias x el review un besazo.

Comadreja: Me alegra que te guste el fic, el capítulo igual igual no se pero es lo que hay espero tambien que te guste un abrazo wapa.

RociRadcliffe: Pues sí, el fic ya empieza a tomar forma jeje, parece que el 5 cap ha gustado mucho espero que este también sea así, gracias y un besazo wapa.

ChicaSly: Ey contigo no me hace falta abuela jeje se me ha subido el ego y todo muchas gracias y un beso muy grande wapa.

Sakura Shidou: ¿Mala mujer? Que poca consideración me tienes, tas quedao sin la respuesta de Blaise jaja. Se siente un beso wapa.

Gwen Diasmore: Me encanta que os haga reír la historia jeje siempre está bien un poco de humor no? Gracias x el review un besazo wapa.

Vivi-G Weasley: Que haría yo sin tus reviews!me tienes muy mal acustambrada eh jaja. Pues hija no se que tendrá el culo de Ginny pero…weno ¿Qué te ha parecido lo de la fiesta? Gracias por los reviews un beso muuuuuuyyyy grande

Mikiiiii: Aquí tienes el update aunque igual con un poco de retraso jeje, espero que haya merecido la pena esperar un beso wapa.

leodyn: And the winner is…leodyn!con luna, aunque compartes premio con clau, no se me pareció una buena pareja un beso wapa.

Utena-Puchiko-nyu: Estoy considerando tu pregunta, no es mala opción jeje le sacaré partido, pero no te preocupes te haré una mención especial jeje, sorry pero no me pegan Harry/Blaise, lo siento te lo he puesto con luna  un beso wapa.

clau: me ha gustado la propuesta que has hecho en el capítulo pasado con luna y blaise así que te he hecho caso, con hermione ya he dicho que no me pega y soy muy terca jeje así que… un besazo wapa.

ciao-principessa: Lo de los siete padrastros sería una pregunta interesante, pero no creo que quiera contestar a esa pregunta jeje muxisimas gracias x el review un besazo wapa.

Chibi Kinomoto Sakura: Ufff me has subido el ego! La escritora de HP! Solo me faltaba su dinero jaja me encanta que te gusten mis fics y epsero que te siga gustando este capítulo muxisimos besos wapa.


	7. Te hago daño por tu bien

N/A: Bueno este capítulo le tengo escrito hace mucho, desde que escribí el anterior, pero no he tenido tiempo de subirle, es ya un mes y medio pero lo siento no he podido hacer otra cosa, estoy currando lejos de casa y vengo muy poco así que mil perdones para todos. Otra cosa, en este capítulo no podré contestar a los reviews porque no me daría tiempo a subirle así que muchas gracias por ellos y un besazo a todos los que me habéis escrito que han sido muchísimos y a los que habéis leído.

Capítulo 7: Te hago daño por tu bien.

Unos ojos azules se abrieron al llegar el día, miraron a todas partes y se encontraron con una habitación que no era la suya. Ginny se incorporó un poco ¡Joder cómo le dolía la cabeza! De repente las imágenes del día anterior vinieron a su mente. Sonrió y fue al baño, el rubio debía estar allí, ¡qué equivocada estaba!

-Será capullo…- murmuró la pelirroja enfadada.

Recogió sus cosas, se vistió y salió hecha una furia a su sala común. Mientras, en el vestuario de quidditch, Draco le contaba a Blaise lo que había pasado:

-¡¿Qué!

-Joder Blaise, haz el favor de no gritar ¿quieres? Me duele la cabeza.

-Más te va a doler cuando te vea Ginny, te va a matar, no te entiendo tío, ¿por qué le has hecho esto? Vamos, tú la quieres.

-Tú que sabes de lo que me pasa con ella.

-Claro que lo se, se te nota.

-¡No lo entiendes Zabini!

-No se que hay que entender, la has jodido tío.

-¡¿Qué coño sabes? No sabes porque lo he hecho, no sabes nada.- Draco bajó la mirada triste- lo he hecho porque no quiero joderle la vida, Blaise, anoche con ella… fue el momento más feliz que he vivido, joder, cuando me desperté pensé que me gustaría levantarme así todas las mañanas de mi vida, pero no puedo, no soy bueno para ella.

-Tío estás peor que Potter- intentó animarle el moreno. El rubio le respondió con una media sonrisa.

-Otro comentario de esos y te meto el bate por el culo.

El lunes había llegado, lo último que Ginny deseaba era ir al castigo y encontrarse con Malfoy. Le pidió a Harry que la acompañara al menos hasta la biblioteca, a lo que este accedió rápidamente. Cuando los chicos la vieron pusieron caras de confusión, pero la chica siguió hacia ellos agarrando a Harry de la mano, que no entendía nada.

-Gracias Harry, te debo una- la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Espera Potter, no te vayas todavía- agregó el rubio con voz resentida- puedes quedarte a hablar un rato con nosotros si quieres.

-Antes iría al infierno Malfoy- dicho esto el Gryffindor se fue no sin echar antes una última mirada a la pelirroja.

-Bueno, este es mi último día de castigo, ¿queréis que hagamos las últimas preguntas?

-No te preocupes Blaise, si quieres saber la nota de Weasley en la cama, yo le podría un 9.5, estuviste bien anoche, no me lo esperaba- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa cínica mientras la chica le miraba con odio y Blaise le daba una patada para que cerrara la boca.

-No se puede decir lo mismo de ti Malfoy, en este colegio estás sobrevalorado, si te digo la verdad me has defraudado, esperaba más de ti.

-Será porque no merece la pena esforzarse en complacer a una Weasley.

-Bueno, hay muchos esperando complacerme así que no voy a perder el tiempo hablan do con capullos como tú.

-¿Esperando complacerte?- el rubio soltó una carcajada sarcástica- yo no veo a nadie.

-Mira por ejemplo esos Ravenclaws- dijo la chica lanzando un beso al grupo de chicos a los que Draco había advertido la otra vez que no se acercaran a la chica y que en ese momento la miraban embobados.

-Eres tú quien se sobrevalora Weasley- imitó su voz Draco- observa- el chico hizo un gesto a uno de ellos para que se acercasen- ey chaval, ¿quieres ir esta noche a la habitación de esta tía? Fíjate en su culo, no está nada mal ¿eh? Weasley levántate para que pueda admirar tu culo- la chica contestó haciendo un gesto grosero con la mano.

-Pues claro- dijo el Ravenclaw sonriendo, pero al ver la mirada de advertencia del rubio agregó- que no, eres muy guapa- añadió mirando a Ginny- pero no soy de esos.

-¿Lo ves Weasley?- rió Draco ante la mirada de desconcierto de la chica- gracias chaval ya puedes irte.

-¿Cuánto le has pagado a ese tío para que dijese que no Malfoy?- preguntó la pelirroja furiosa.

-Nena, tendría que pagar si quisiera que te echaran un polvo.

-Que te jodan Malfoy- la chica se fue ignorando los gritos de la Sra. Pince de que su castigo todavía no había terminado, pero antes de salir por la puerta el Revenclaw se acercó a ella y le dijo algo que Draco no alcanzó a oír.

-Será hijo de puta- murmuró el rubio

-Te has pasado con Ginny, Draco- le dijo Zabini- ¿a dónde vas?- el rubio se había levantado y se dirigía a la mesa de los Ravenclaws.

Cogió a aquel chico por el cuello apretándolo y haciendo que este empezara a respirar mal, después Draco le soltó y puso su cara muy cerca a la de él.

-Creí que te había dicho que no te acercases a esa chica.

-Vamos tío ni que fuese tu novia- contestó el Ravenclaw riéndose, el rubio se enfureció y cuando parecía que se iba, se dio la vuelta y le pegó un puñetazo.

-Para ti y tus amigo como si lo fuera, ¿está claro?- todos asintieron asustados, y Blaise cogió a Draco y se lo llevó a su sitio antes de que la bibliotecaria los viese.

-Vamos Draco ¿piensas pegar a todos los tíos que se acerquen a Ginny?- preguntó el moreno enfadado- si tu la dejas ir atente a las consecuencias.

-Zabini cierra la puta boca- contestó el rubio enfadado.

-A mi no intentes asustarme Draco, no soy como esos chavales- antes de que el aludido pudiese contestar apareció una rubia y se sentó junto a Blaise- hola preciosa.

-Hola- contestó sonriendo.

-¿Qué coño quieres ahora Lovegood?

-Draco no la metas a ella en esto, si estás cabreado es tu problema.

-¿Ahora también la defiendes a ella?

-¿Sabes Malfoy? Creo que Ginny también te quiere- contestó la rubia, le dio un beso al moreno y se fue dejando a un rubio desconcertado.

-¿Se lo has contado capullo?- le preguntó Draco a su amigo.

-No le he dicho nada, y si así fuera que ¿me ibas a pegar a mí también?- el chico no contestó y se hizo un largo silencio.

-¿Qué tienes con Lovegood?- preguntó el rubio más calmado- no sabía que te la habías tirado.

-No me la he tirado, con ella es diferente.

-¿Diferente?- Draco soltó una risa amarga- explícame eso.

-Creo que la quiero.

-¿Estás de broma no? Joder Blaise es Lovegood- el moreno le miró mal- bueno, ayer fue la primera vez que hablaste con ella.

-Sí, pero es la primera vez que estando con una chica, tirármela no me parece lo más importante.

-Blaise te estás agilipollando, después no digas que no te lo advertí.

El rubio salió de la biblioteca dejando a Blaise que se acercaba a la mesa de Lovegood.

-Qué asco de día- murmuró dirigiéndose a las mazmorras, quería irse a la cama y olvidarse de todo lo que había ocurrido durante ese fin de semana, al menos por unos momentos. Iba por los pasillos cuando escuchó unas voces al otro lado de la esquina.

-Ron, no se porque pero te digo que tu hermana está mal.

-¿Crees que sea por lo de Harry?

-No, eso ya lo tiene más que superado. Lo que creo es que el castigo con Malfoy y Zabini podría tener algo que ver.

-Como la hayan hecho algo te juro que mato a esos malditos mortífagos- Draco apretó los puños con furia y se preparó para doblar la esquina.

-Ron tranquilízate, ya sabes lo que McGonagall ha dicho de Malfoy.

-¿Sabes lo que yo creo Weasley? Que deberías cuidar muy bien lo que dices, puede haber mortífagos acechándote- dijo el rubio con voz misteriosa. ¿Qué se creía ese gilipollas?

-¿Lo ves Hermione? Te dije que no se podía confiar en él- dijo el pelirrojo mientras en la cara de Draco asomaba una media sonrisa y Hermione se tapaba su cara con las manos.

-Ron te está vacilando- dijo Hermione exasperada, el pelirrojo puso cara de enfado y ya iba a decir algo cuando un Slytherin pasó por el lado de Malfoy y dijo.

-Me han dicho que te has tirado a la Weasley Draco, ¿qué tal es?- se fue riendo mientras el rubio, preocupado, se pasó una mano por el pelo y miró a Ron, cuya ira aumentaba por momentos y Hermione sorprendida le agarraba por un brazo.

-Puedo explicártelo Weasley- dijo Draco rápidamente.

-¿Qué vas a explicarme hijo de puta?- Ron se soltó de Hermione y se tiró sobre Malfoy, rodaron sobre el suelo, el rubio consiguió inmovilizarlo poniéndose encima suyo- ¿Por qué mi hermana? ¡Ella no te ha hecho nada! ¿Es por vengarte de mí o de Harry? ¿Es eso? ¡Contesta!

-¡Por que la quiero!- gritó el rubio con frustración sorprendiendo aún más a los Gryffindors- y créeme que si pudiese volvería atrás y nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Malfoy ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?-preguntó la morena con voz entrecortada y casi susurrando.

-¿Me ves cara de estar bromeando Granger?

-No la hables así- dijo el pelirrojo que se había recuperado de la sorpresa- y quítate de encima me estás aplastando- el rubio lo miró con desconfianza- que no te voy a hacer nada joder.- el rubio se levantó, no sin hecha runa última mirada de desconfianza- No te voy a vigilar ni nada de eso Malfoy, pero como me entere de que le pasa algo a mi hermana no vives para contarlo- el pelirrojo se fue con paso ligero.

-Malfoy no se nada de lo vuestro pero no la hagas daño.

-Creo que ya se lo he hecho.

N/A: Bueno supongo que a muchos os decepciona este capítulo porque esperabais que después del anterior todo acabase bien, pero este es el anteúltimo y os aseguro que acaba bien. También haré un epílogo y ya tengo en mente un one-shot y estoy buscando ideas para otro fic, D/G, como no. Bueno muchas gracias otra vez por leerme y un beso


	8. La mejor estupidez que me han dicho

8. La mejor estupidez que me han dicho nunca.

Ginny se despertó sin ganas de nada, estaba destrozada por dentro y lo que mas deseaba en aquel momento era no salir de su cama. Pero no, no iba a darle la satisfacción a Malfoy de mostrarle como la había dejado. Bueno, por eso y porque McGonagall la había advertido que no aceptaba ninguna excusa para no retransmitir el partido de quidditch y la había amenazada con aumentar el castigo durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts si no lo hacía.

Se levantó, se puso un vaquero desgastado y una camisa que le había robado a Ron de los Chudley Cannons, se lavó la cara y los dientes y se hizo dos trenzas rápidamente, no la apetecía gastar el tiempo en arreglarse.

Durante su desayuno no dirigió una sola mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin, si lo hubiese hecho, se habría dado cuenta de que Draco Malfoy no había bajado a desayunar, al menos no allí.

El rubio se encontraba en las cocinas, no quería ver a la pelirroja, sería todo mucho más difícil, no sabía cómo había reaccionado. ¿Y si estaba tan furiosa como para empezar una pelea en medio del Gran Salón? O peor ¿Y si había estado llorando por él? Sabía que esa era una posibilidad, pero si no la veía no podía estar seguro de que lo hubiese hecho, odiaba hacerle daño, pero a la larga era lo mejor para ella.

-Señorito Malfoy ¿desea algo más?- Draco volvió en sí y miró a Dooby que se había acercado con una bandeja de pastelitos en la mano.

-No, estoy lleno- el elfo asintió y se rertiró mientras Draco cogía su escoba y se dirigía a los vestuarios donde ya debía de estar todo el equipo.

Que raro, cuando el rubio llegó el vestuario aún estaba vacío, se colocó a la puerta apoyado, mirando el campo de juego. Parecía que iba a haber buen día, el cielo estaba nublado, lo justo, ni llovería ni haría calor, solo esperaba que lo demás estuviese bien.

Oyó dos risas provenientes de las gradas, se dirigió allá y vio que aún no había nadie en el campo, nade excepto un pelirrojo y una chica castaña que estaban tumbados en las gradas hablando de algo al parecer bastante divertido. El rubio se dirigió hacia ellos, que al verle hicieron un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-¿Cómo es que no hay nadie?- preguntó el Slytherin.

-Aún queda una hora para que empiece el partido- la morena se extraño de que el rubio preguntase eso. El chico asintió confuso, se había equivocado de hora.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir a desayunar- Ron se levantó y le dio un beso a Hermione en forma de despedida- suerte en el partido Malfoy.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué tal estás Draco?- preguntó la castaña apoyándose sobre los codos- ¿puedo llamarte Draco verdad?

-Aunque te dijera que no me lo ibas a llamar igual- el rubio se sentó a su lado.

-Tienes razón, pero no me has respondido a mi primera pregunta.

-Ya llevo demasiados partidos como para estar nervioso ¿no crees? Además es contra Hufflepuff.

-No me refería a eso, pero si tu no quieres contestar…-Hermione movió la mano restándole importancia- hace buen día ¿verdad?

-¿A que te refieres con "no me refería a eso"?- preguntó el chico haciendo caso omiso a su último comentario.

-¿Sabes que Ginny será quien comente el partido?

-Sí, ella había dicho una vez que la habían dado el puesto de comentarista- dijo el rubio incómodo, no quería hablar de ella.

-Con el micrófono en la mano tiene mucho peligro, reza porque no esté resentida contigo, aunque dudo que te resulte.

-¿Tiene mucho peligro?

-¿No te ha contado lo que le hizo a Zacharías Smith?

-Lo que le hizo…oh, si ya recuerdo- el rubio puso una mueca de dolor y la chica sonrió- estoy perdido.

-Draco, se que crees que lo haces por ella pero lo único que consigues es haceros daño a los dos.

-Tú no sabes nada.

-Se que si ahora Ron me dejara por protegerme estaría peor que siendo atacada- la morena se levantó- hablando de Ron, tengo que ir a vigilar que haga los deberes antes de que empiece el partido. Piensa en lo que te dije Draco- añadió bajando las gradas y dirigiéndose hacia el castillo.

Mientras tanto en el comedor Ron se sentaba al lado de su hermana que estaba untando mantequilla con furia contenida y tenía la tostada hecha pedazos.

-Por Merlín Ginny, ¿qué te ha hecho esa pobre tostada?

-Es de color amarillo- dijo la pelirroja enfadada- ¿Dónde está Hermione?

-Por ahí- contestó el pelirrojo cogiendo un pastel de una bandeja.

-¿Por ahí? Ron ¿quieres dejar de comer como un cerdo y contestarme?

-Está dándome tiempo para que desayune antes de esclavizarme haciendo deberes.

-Aishhh como puedes ser tan infantil.

La chica le dio un último sorbo a su té y salió hacia el campo de quidditch, que asco de tíos, si se lo hubiesen avisado antes... se encontró con Hermione de camino al campo de quidditch que le dijo que iba a buscar a Ron, ¿Qué haría Hermione en el campo? Pasó los vestuarios y se dirigió a las gradas, dobló la esquina cuando se le encontró de frente, él la miró y paró de repente, pasaron segundos sin que ninguno dijera nada, Draco alargó su mano y colocó un mechón de pelo de Ginny detrás de la oreja, después le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, como si fuese un sueño que podía romperse en cualquier momento, a la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, estar así le hacía daño, pero no podía separarse de él.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- replicó la chica con dolor. Draco sintió que algo le dolía por dentro, lo último que quería era hacerla sufrir.

De pronto oyeron unos pasos y se alejaron rápidamente, la profesora McGonagall dobló la esquina en el momento que Draco entraba al vestuario de Slytherin, Ginny recuperó la compostura y se dispuso a escuchar lo que la profesora tenía que decirle.

-Weasley vengo a advertirla, en el partido de hoy no quiero favoritismos ni faltas de respeto hacia algunos jugadores- dijo mirándola inquisitivamente- quiero total objetividad y que se centre totalmente en el juego. ¿Entendido?

-Haré lo que pueda- contestó la chica dirigiéndose hacia el campo dejando a una indignada profesora.

-¡Weasley por su bien hágame caso!

El partido estaba a punto de comenzar, a pesar de ser un Hufflepuff-Slytherin las gradas estaban a rebosar, Ginny se sentó frente a su micrófono y lo encendió para empezar a comentar.

-¡Buenos días Hogwarts!- los alumnos emitieron gritos de euforia- hace un día espléndido para dar comienzo al primer partido de la temporada, ¡y aquí tenemos al equipo de Hufflepuff! Michael Corner y Zacharias Smith como golpeadores- la chica hizo un gesto de asco al nombrarlos- podrían pegarse con su propio bate, no ponga esa cara profesora solo estoy dándole un poco de humor al partido, ahí salen las tres cazadoras, Dania Brown, Denise Roberts y Sophia Richards que además es capitana, personalmente me encanta su estrategia, se comprenetran perfectamente, como buscadora está Patricia Verona y por último como guardián tenemos a ¿Bobby Bosworth, por Merlín ¿tan malos eran los demás aspirantes al puesto- se escucharon risas del público y la profesora McGonagall frunció el ceño- y por el otro lado sale el equipo de las serpientes, como golpeadores tenemos a Vincent Carbbe y Gregory Goyle, mejor no hacer comentarios, como guardián está Blaise Zabinni, si no me cayese tan bien en este momento haría un observación sobre su cerebro- el chico la envió una pequeña sonrisa- como guardiana está Angela McAnn que es la única chica del equipo aunque no lo parezca, Jhon Efron y Peter Milton y como capitán , buscador y travestido los fines de semana Draco Malfoy, - la parte femenina de las gradas entró en gran revuelo- al que le deseo especialmente un deficiente juego y chicas no gritaríais tanto si vierais su minúsculo amiguito. Parece que el partido comienza Hufflepuhh se hace con la quaffle Dania hace un magnífico pase a Sophia, esta se la coloca a Denise que apunta y ¡Gol! El primer tanto del partido para Hufflepuff, Zabinni esa ni la has visto ¿eh? Mientras Patricia vuela en busca de la snitch y Malfoy hace el ridículo intentando imitarla, así de decepcionante es en TODO chicas- Draco se sintió incómodo, la pelirroja estaba demasiado resentida con él, al final del partido tendría que tomar medidas drásticas.- y otro tanto para Hufflepuff, chicas estáis haciendo un partido admirable. A este paso Slytherin solo va a tener posibilidades si coge la snitch y viendo quien está de buscador difícil lo veo. Atención Gregory Goyle le acaba de mandar una bludger a Bobby que lo ha tirado de la escoba, la enfermera se dirige al centro de el campo, parece que Bosworth no va a poder jugar el partido ¡Hufflepuff juega con un jugador de menos! Parece que en el otro lado del campo las cosas se tornan favorables para las serpientes, Malfoy ha aprovechad estos momentos de confusion para acercarse a la snitch, Verona intenta acercarse desde la otra punta del campo, ¡oh no Malfoy a cogido la snitch! Hoy debe haberse tomado un félix felicis porque esto sólo pudo ser cuestión de suerte. Increíble pero cierto, Slytherin ha ganado un partido de quidditch- mientras la grada de Slytherin celebraba s triunfo cantando una especie de himno, los jugadores de Hufflepuff se dirigieron abatidos hacia los vestuarios.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Draco Malfoy se dirigía a la más pequeña de los Weasley's que estaba de espaldas discutiendo con la profesora McGonagall sobre su forma de comentar el partido. ¿Qué le haría Malfoy a la pelirroja? Parecía furioso.

Draco volvió a soltar la snitch y se dirigió con su escoba hacia la pelirroja consciente de que todos le estaban mirando, llegó a la grada, dejó su escoba en el suelo, ella estaba hablando con McGonagall. La cogió del brazo, la volteó y atrayéndola hacia el con una mano en su cintura estrelló sus labios con lo de ella. La besó tiernamente como nunca lo había hecho con nadie y ella correspondió poniendo las manos en el cuello del chico. Con ese beso se había olvidado todo, el resentimiento, la furia y el odio entre sus familias. Ginny sonrió y el rubio se separó de ella y la abrazó alzándola a su altura.

-Cuando estoy contigo soy capaz de hacer o decir cualquier estupidez- dijo el chico sonriendo, a lo que ella le respondió la sonrisa.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Te quiero.

-Creo que esta es la mejor estupidez que me han dicho nunca.

FIN

N/A: Bueno fin del fic, como ya he dicho habrá un epílogo dentro de bastante poco espero. Mandadme reviews diciéndome que os ha parecido este final y si queréis darme ideas para un nuevo fic, acepto todo tipo de sugerencias, un besazo a todas las que habéis seguido el fic y sobretodo a las que me mandan reviews, que es lo que te anima seguir, Un abrazo.

mrimlfy


End file.
